Tell Her About It
by Lauralee63
Summary: An old story of mine that was written for a writing challenge, Billy Joel.


The little old lady sat in her favourite spot in the park and waited. She hadn't seen the young couple for a while and she missed them. They were always so busy, always rushing. She'd heard about them and had learnt they were private investigators. Very successful ones too by the accounts she had heard and read. That thought made her chuckle to herself, she wasn't quite sure how they managed to solve cases and see clues when they constantly missed the glaringly obvious.

The first thing she'd noticed about them wasn't so much their striking looks, although that was certainly clear, but rather than that she noticed how well they fit together. Their strides matched, they had a way of walking so they they seemed to be embracing as they moved even when there were inches between them.

She noticed the looks they gave each other too, not just lovesick looks but all manner of looks. A glance between them could say a thousand words or one but whatever they were feeling was obvious, obvious it seemed to all but them. A waggle of his brows, a roll of her eyes, they were magic together and certainly far more entertaining than television.

They did little things for each other that seemed to come about so naturally she wondered if they realised that they did them or even if they noticed they did them for each other. He'd lift her hair as she slipped her jacket back on. She'd absentmindedly flick something off the seat so that his immaculate suits didn't become stained or marked.

They seemed to annoy each other a lot but then they made each other laugh too. At times when she was close enough to hear they seemed to have their own language, a code that no-one else but them understood.

She wondered if they knew just what they had but doubted it somehow, to her they had all the essential ingredients to be a couple but hadn't quite blended them together yet, perhaps one or both of them was holding back the magic part of the dish, the one thing that made a difference between something being mediocre and great.

Looking around her she wondered if others noticed them the way that she did, to her they stuck out but then her own story had been so similar that perhaps it gave her a keener eye. Although thinking of their laughs and other things they shared she didn't think anyone could not be aware of them.

She wondered what was holding them back, were they unaware of each others feelings or did they know but were simply afraid to take the next step, to move on to the next level.

She'd never even spoken to them, doubted they even saw her but she knew what she'd like to say to them if she ever had the chance or the courage.

Life was short, life could be wonderful and good but the truth was it was short. She was aware that things happened in their right time but she hoped with them that time would be soon, very soon. She even looked forward to them coming back through the park with their children and hoped she'd get to witness it.

She'd have to leave soon and there was still no sign of them, that young beautiful couple she loved to watch and that she even prayed for, she hoped they wouldn't think that was silly or odd, not that they'd ever know about it.

Then just as she went to leave there they were, she looked annoyed, she had that crinkle in her brow and he once again was quoting an old movie. That made her smile, he often quoted ones she herself had long forgotten about.

She watched as the beautiful young woman got up and went back to the car, was this her chance to speak with him? Her hesitation proved to be too long and he was up and after his lady, only slowly when he reached her and grabbing her arm which made her turn to him. He said something to her then, and although her anger didn't melt instantly the old woman could see from where she was that the thaw had definitely begun.

Watching she could see that how she felt about him was obvious and clear, as was how he felt about her, one day she'd have the nerve to talk to him, one day she'd ask about his feelings and then she'd give but one piece of advice, "Tell her about it."


End file.
